Chris and the Shadows
by VoxelHunt
Summary: 14 years have passed as the war against shadows is still running wild, until a young man named Chris discovers a young shadow who he later befriends, will he look at the war differently or will he be rejected by his friends and family for caring the beast. this is a old story that I made for my class one day, my teacher loved it and I decided to upload it here :) (my first story)


dear, reader

I summited this since it was sitting in my DOC's, this was a story I made for my class and I wanted to see how it would do here :)

* * *

Long ago there was a city full of villagers and merchants far as the eye can see, with buildings tearing the sky with their height, and food with scents of amazement. But that all went away due to the war against the shadows. The shadows were cruel and devious abominations with red eyes and dark black robes with dark body's that move like snakes, the shadows wanted in the city but the king didn't listen to their pledge, so the shadows burned down the city. Many lives were lost but the few that survived would be prisoners or slaves or they would run away to start new life. But there was a woman named Rachel and she was pregnant, and the father knew she needed to get out of there so they ran as far they could and gave birth to a boy named Chris. 14 years later, Chris is a farming hand and works with his aunt Martha and his friend Hunter. "Chris hurry! It's time for lunch!" yelled out Aunt Martha, "ok" said Chris. Chris turned his head to a bush slightly moving side to side, Chris moved slowly to the bush hearing growls and hisses then POPS OUT Alex his cat with a leg injury. "Poor fellah how did this happen?" said Chris. Aunt Martha yelled out again and Chris darted to the house. Chris lived with I friend and aunt in a wooden house with chipped red paint next to a barn, Chris had a bed in the barn due to the lack of room in the house. "So what's wrong now Chris?" said Hunter. "Looks like Alex was bitten by a raccoon or a dog again" said Chris. Alex was limping painfully on his bed trying to lay his body down but was unable; cat howls fill the room with pain and cry meows while everybody looks upset. "He's not going to live through that injury Chris, we might have to put him down" said Aunt Martha. Chris cried softly trying not to draw attention when soon a loud bang struck the home. "What on Earth was that!" yelled out hunter. Chris ran outside to see what was going on then soon Chris's body froze instantly, the two ran outside to see what happened but what they found was an enormous shadow with his head in the barn. The shadow turned his head looking at Chris with an evil stare. Its eyes were red as a forest fire and his cloak was ripped and shredded like if he was in combat. Chris backed up a little not trying to draw attention but the shadow was still eyeing him. The shadow turned his head back to the barn and placed something in it and roamed back into the forest. Chris, Hunter, and Aunt Martha ran back into the house with their hearts racing at extreme speed. "What did he place in the barn?" said Hunter. "Maybe a bomb or a nuke!" yelled out Aunt Martha. The three didn't sleep at all that night with the feeling that whatever is inside the barn would get them in their sleep. Chris was having the worse time sleeping because his bed is in the barn and he was trying to sleep on the grass next to the barn. Chris couldn't take it anymore so he snuck inside the barn to see what was wrong. The light was on and it was quiet, then out of nowhere a pile of hay moved left to right. Chris moved slowly towards the hay stack and tried to lift it up but something dark popped out and scratched Chris cheek. Chris turned his head and saw that it was a shadow new born. "So that's what you are!" Chris yelled out in disappointment. Chris wasn't afraid of it anymore due to its size and its age but it did cause a bloody cheek for Chris. The shadow youngling yawned and passed out on the lump of hay while Chris lay down on his bed. The next day Chris woke up with the small shadow jumping on his chest. "Oh no! You're not staying!" said Chris. The shadow looked depressed and started to pout, and then Chris grabbed the shadow and ran outside. "Ok I hope you know how to fetch!" Chris threw the large stick at the shadow. "Go get it!" yelled out Chris. The shadow walked towards the stick and started to smell it, then it jumped on it and soon the stick started to evaporate. Chris looked disturbed but also amused. Then Chris turned his head noticing his friend Hunter with a double barrel in his hands. "What are you doing with that thing Chris!" yelled out Hunter. The shadow quickly hid himself behind Chris. "No don't shoot Hunter!" yelled out Chris. "How long have you known?" said Hunter. "Only from last night" said Chris. Hunter tossed the shotgun to the floor and started to walk over. The shadow poofed right on Hunters back while Hunter was laughing. Then a loud bang emerged through the air and the three looked over to see what it was. It was Aunt Martha. "Put it down Hunter! I need a clear shot of him!" said Aunt Martha. The shadow climbed into Hunters shirt while Aunt Martha is aiming the shotgun. "No Aunt Martha! He's alright!" said Chris. "How do you know? Maybe he brain washed you two!" said Aunt Martha. "Aunt Martha! You've been here longer than we have, have you ever seen a man or woman brain washed by one of these?" said Chris. "No! But never say never! Now drop it Hunter!" yelled Aunt Martha. Hunter placed the shadow onto the ground crying softly. "Aunt Martha, have you ever heard of don't judge a book by its cover?" said Chris. Aunt Martha lowered the gun and looked at the shadow curled up in a ball. "It's only a new born! Are you really going to shoot a baby?" said Hunter. "I didn't hear you guys complain when those things killed your parents!" shouted out Aunt Martha. The expressions on the two boys were heart shattering. "If he goes I go!" said Chris. "Yeah me too!" said Hunter. Aunt Martha's arms began to wiggle then she threw the gun and began to cry." I'm sorry boys; I guess all of our losses due to them kind of got to me." Said Aunt Martha. A week later Chris built a bed just for the shadow right next to Alex. The pass few nights the shadow slept with Chris in his usual curled up ball form, but that night he wasn't in the bed with Chris or in his bed. And all day they've been trying to locate the little one. "Come here boy!*whistle*" said Hunter. "He isn't a dog Hunter" said Chris. Then the two hear small mumbles in a tree above their heads. "There he is!" said Hunter. The boys climbed up the tree trying to retrieve the young shadow. "You think he's alright? Is he sick?" said Chris. "Don't know" said Hunter. The boys got the little shadow down and took him to the house to see what's wrong. "He's not sick that's for sure." Said Hunter. Then Chris thought of something. "Oh no, you think he's home sick?" said Chris. "Maybe? Hope not! Do you even know where they live!" said Hunter. "I rather not know" said Chris. "They live on top of !" said Hunter. Hunter pulled out a map from his back pack and showed where was located. "It's not that far from here." Said Chris. "Pack your things, were heading out." Said Hunter. The two boys packed there items and food into their back packs and took two horses from the barn and settled up. Two days have passed and the boys already ran out of supplies and food and all they have left is there sleeping bags, a canteen, and there horses. "Look! We made it to !" said Hunter. "Our horses aren't going to make it up there! What do we do now?" said Chris. "Luckily I brought theses." Said Hunter. Hunter pulls out two grappling hooks from his back pack. "I sure hope Aunt Martha isn't too worried about us" said Chris. "Yeah we should have put a note" said Hunter "why? So she can follow us and nag us back home?" said Chris. "Good point there Chris" said Hunter. It was around 7:00 p.m and the two boys finally reached the top. "Man it sure is foggy up here, ok time to let him go" said Chris. "Let who go?" said Hunter. "The shadow of course!" said Chris. "Oh sorry" said Hunter. As Hunter dumps items from his bag Chris notices sounds from the bottom stone, it was the shadow trying to wake up from his nap he was taking in Hunters bag. "He's down there!" yelled out Chris. Hunter threw hi grappling hook down to the shadow, and the shadow climbed right up on it. "Thank god, I thought we were going to lose you fellah." Said Chris. Out of nowhere a large shadow appears out of the fog with large red eyes glowing through the fog. After the large one came out of the fog then more came as well. The large shadow bends towards the boys and the shadow youngling. Then the large shadow swiftly snatched the young one from Chris's arms, and sat him down. "I guess we should go" said Hunter. The boys started to walk down when all of a sudden the large one grabs Chris by the arm. Its eyes were green this time. The shadow tried to say something but it was very quiet but Chris knew he was saying "thank you" THE END


End file.
